Tachimukai Yuuki
Tachimukai Yuuki (立向居 勇気) is the second goalkeeper and a midfielder of Inazuma Japan, goalkeeper of Yokato, and a huge fan of Endou. He was originally a midfielder but was later inspired by Endou and decided to be a goalkeeper. He was at first the goalkeeper of Yokato but transfered to Raimon and then to Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has golden brown hair and blue eyes. As of Season 3, he is always seen cute to be wearing a goalkeeper's uniform or an Inazuma Japan jacket, but in the Episode 86 he wears a tuxedo. Personality Tachimukai is potrayed as a hard working, upbeat, and cheerful boy with a passion for soccer. He absolutely loves Endou and follows his path of never giving up and loving soccer. However, unlike Endou, he is a shy boy and often looses his endurance. In spite of being childish and shy, he is sometimes able to understand things better than some people. When he first met Endou in Episode 43, he is shown to get so shy that he hides behind one of his teammates. He is considered as talented by the whole team, for he is not only able to attain Endou's God Hand and Majin The Hand, but also is able to perform Mugen The Hand along with Maou The Hand successfully through his slogging and determination, and also through watching Endou perform the techniques over and over again. In their battle against Genesis, Gran called him the weakest of their team. Apparently, so did Gazel in their match against Diamond Dust. Kogure even called him a copycat which made Tachimukai create Maou The Hand, his first original technique. Plot Season 2 When Endou arrived at Fukuoka, Daisuke's friend showed his team at Yokato. The captain of Yokato called out to Tachimukai, who was hiding behind a teammate. He introduced himself shyly, and showed the "thing" he had previously mentioned to him, which was God Hand. He and Endou later became friends, and on the next day he saw what Majin the Hand looked like, and began trying to master it. The day when Mamoru sadly sat down at the corner, he saw how Tachimukai accomplished Majin The Hand and helped Endou lift his spirits. In Episode 55 , the episode when Endou became libero, Tachimukai became the main goalkeeper of the Inazuma Caravan. Season 3 Tachimukai was one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan members. During the match between Inazuma Japan and Korea's Fire Dragon, he was the goalkeeper temporarily to replace Endou, whom Kudou benched. He was able to catch God Knows, but he couldn't catch God Break and Atomic Flare, then Endou understood the meaning behind Coach Kudou's words and Endou came back as goalkeeper. During the match with Knights of Queen and in which after Endou made Ijigen The Hand, Tachimukai praised Endou for managing to create another great hissatsu again but a moment later, Kogure appeared and called him a copycat for using Endou's hissatsu. In episode 89 , Fuyuka does her job as one of the managers and give the whole team a one-day off. Everyone took the day off while Tachimukai decided to spend the entire day leveling up and practicing. Haruna was the first (other than Kudou ) to found out about the change in Tachimukai's attitude. Tachimukai told her, every hissatsu he owned is Endou's and Endou was the one to learn Mugen The Hand if he wasn't changed into a libero. Haruna gave Tachimukai a quick lecture and got a hint that someone said something to Tachimukai and it turned out to be Kogure. She, along with the other first-year who are Kurimatsu , Kabeyama and Kogure helped Tachimukai to master a new hissatsu. Unfortunately, their shoot power aren't enough since they are originally defenders and not forwards. Later, Tsunami came and helped them which manage to lessened the burden a little. He was also the one who came up with the name Maou The Hand . During the fight with Argentina , Tachimukai became depress and loses confident with himself when he didn't able to stop Therese ' shoot but with the help from Kurimatsu and Tobitaka 's word, his regain his confidence and able to finish Maou The Hand . After the graduation of Raimon 3-year students, it's known that he became Yokato Junior High's new captain. He used Maou The Hand G5 against Gouenji's and Someoka's shots and stopped the two. Hissatsu *'GK God Hand' (Blue version) *'GK Majin The Hand '(Blue version) *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Maou The Hand' *'OF Gorimuchuu' (Game) Quotes *''"The Fist of Justice is an amazing technique. From what I can tell, it has no faults, It's just.... When I first saw Majin The Hand, it felt like a bolt of lightning rushed through my body from it's intensity, but I don't sense any of that impact from Fist of Justice."'' (To Endou Mamoru) *''"How do I say it? Even if it's like a lion, it's still like a cub..."'' (To Endou Mamoru) *''"Amazing, it's evolving right before our eyes!"'' (To Everyone in the bench) Trivia *His given name Yuuki (勇気) means "courage". *In Episode 43, it is shown that Tachimukai likes spicy food, so Kogure's tabasco prank would have no effect on him, only making the food taste more enjoyable to him. *With Endou, Tenma, Sangoku, Rococo and Shadow, Tachimukai is the only character with two different numbers in the same team (Raimon: 5 (field player) and 1 (goalkeeper)). *Tachimukai, along with Endou, Hibiki, and Rococo, are the only ones who could possibly master Endou Daisuke's move, such as God Hand, Majin The Hand, and especially Mugen The Hand. *Tachimukai is the same age as Haruna, and the rest of the first-years. *He becomes the Captain of Yokato after the FFI arc. *He will appear in GO, maybe when Shinsuke is having problems about being a goalkeeper. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Goalkeepers Category:Yokato Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:GO characters